Pool Party
by Imthinking
Summary: Abby Doucett is a regular highschooler, however her group of friends is much more then what they seem. Is her heritage really what she was told it was? Rated M, Lemons spread throughout. Canon Cameo appearences possible.
1. Before the Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series, it unfortunately belongs to Rick Riorden who doesn't love me enough to give it up.**

**~~~ This chapter shows no elements of the Greek Fiction World but rest assured it's coming!**

**I can and will change the story based on reviews, as of right now I'm leaning towards some mindless Sex then, Demigod revelation.**

Abbey's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was supposed to go to a friends party later, just to spice things up it was a pool party as well. I eyed my body closely. I stood in this mirror every day looking at my naked figure. Medium to small sized boobs shaved pussy for those prying eyes, and golden dirty blonde hair. I looked at my clock and decided I had time to let loose a bit. I locked my door quietly and from underneath all my panties found my silver vibrator. "Perfect" I spoke quietly. I sat back on my bed and spread my legs to myself. I was already wet with excitement, great! I slowly took the vibrator teasingly rubbing it between the lips of my pussy before painstakingly sliding it so far inside of me I couldn't see it. I probed with my finger finding the on switch and the effect was instantaneous. My back arched and it took all my willpower not to utter a long loud moan, my brother (yes i'm making her have a brother) might hear me, and him deciding to pick lock my door wouldn't be too good.

I fondled my boobs while letting the vibrator work it's magic, very soon I was ready to cum. However I knew I shouldn't, not yet. I clenched my pussy muscles pushing the vibrator out of me without using my hands, before it plopped out and landed on my bed. I picked it up seeing a small wetmark left behind and without thinking put the vibrator into my mouth sucking on my aftertaste and going so far as to deepthroat and feeling my pussy juices trickle down my throat. I turned the vibe off and put it back where it was, still incredibly horny. However checking the clock showed it was time to go. I put on a tight fitting lime green bikini not bothering to put on a cover up. I just hoped I wouldn't gain a wetspot before I actually got in the pool. I opened my room door seeing my brother emerging from his room.

"Whats up slut?" he asked jokingly. I calmly gave him the bird, he broke into my phone once and saw a text from one of my guy friends saying that he had a great time at the dance with me. My brother at first thought it meant he fucked me, which he did, but I told him that we went 12 songs straight of just grinding, which he bought, but now when we're alone he calls me a slut just to tick me off.

"I'm going to a pool party at Dan's house." I replied "Course you wouldn't be going to any parties yourself faggot." I mocked, then left before he could think of a retort. I went downstairs grabbing my car keys and leaving my Mom a note I was going out. I walked out to my car and got in, I needed to get gas soon but I had enough to make it there and back, hopefully. I turned the key and the engine roared to life, courtesy of my brothers mechanical skills, it made my pussy tingle with the hum of energy and I had to focus to keep myself from soaking my bikini bottoms. I rolled off down the street, it was about 5 minutes away, just enough time for me to roll down the windows, the cold air blew right through my bikini top and made my nipples rock solid. Perfect, I remembered awhile ago a friend was driving down this street and another one of my friends dared me to blow him while he did. So I did and got 20$ for it. I still remember coming home and having to lie it was just sunscreen I hadn't rubbed in instead of a guy's cum all over my face. Oh well it was worth it. I pulled up to the curb outside the house hearing the party in full swing. "Sweet, i'm not too late"


	2. The Party Heats Up

Ch 2.

I stepped out of my car, genuinely smiling and happy to be here. I turned to shut my car door and happened to notice the damp spot on my car seat. "Can't let anyone see that" I mumbled to myself blushing slightly. My nipples were still hard from the wind of driving with my car window down and it was noticeable. "I'll just act like I don't see it." I thought out loud to myself. I locked th car and turned, happening to see a man in a trench coat, he had stopped and was just staring at me. "Perv" I muttered ascending the driveway of my friends house. I reached the door and knocked on it, it opened to the face of my other friend Hunter. "Heyyy" I greeted, He smirked,

"driving with the windows down again?" he asked knowingly, "Remember that day you didn't wear a bra to school and Mrs. Beaton chewed you out for not being dressed properly? This reminds me of then." his hand shot forward quickly giving me a squeeze, "The party just got livelier." he joked again.

"Fuck you," I said cheerily "If you wanted to feel me up you should've done it during the dance," I laughed "Or do you not remember grinding on me for 3 songs straight?" It was common knowledge Hunter and Dan showed up to every school dance drunk to the gills then came after the girls that occupied their fantasies. Between the two of them Hunter had screwed me twice, once during the school dance, and once after a movie in my car. Dan had only gotten me once, in a museum. We had been assigned to look at paintings by spanish artists no one cared about, but instead went to the bathroom where I blew him and he returned the favor by fucking my brains out.

"Whatev." he said, "Just come on in, I think Dan was hoping for a second go tonight,"

Dan's POV

My phone buzzed, another text. I quickly checked the phone to see who it was that needed my attention. I saw Hunter's text saying 'She's here.' My heart fluttered a bit. Abby Doucett was here, the most gorgeous girl I could ever have imagined. Straight dirty blonde hair, green eyes teeming with life and passion, lips perfect enough to be wrapped around my shaft. Everything on her was perfect. I excused myself from a 1 sided conversation I was supposedly having with Hunter's girlfriend, Hazel Hubbard.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere" I thought out loud walking through my house that was packed with people. Then I heard it, her laugh, the most beautiful sound I could ever think of. I followed the sound to where I stopped shock and surprise shooting through my emotions. Abby was tongue on with another girl from our year, she wasn't as pretty in my opinion, but others would say Eliza Brown was pretty drop dead gorgeous. They broke apart and I feebly managed to say, "Don't stop cause of me" I swear I was rock hard at just that sight of my fantasy girl and another pretty girl making out in my living room.

"Relax" Abby said knowing how much I was into her, literally. "Hunter bet us $20 each we wouldn't make out for a minute."

"Did he now?" I replied still surprised 'Smooth dude real smooth.' I thought, but instead said, "If you're doing a dare contest then why don't you two go skinny dip right now and continue your little make out session?" I could already see the arch of her eyebrows "$200 each." I broke in again before she could even beginning her argument.

Abby's POV

'$200!' I thought crazily, being unemployed as a junior in high school meant you relied on others for money, but I could sure use a little pay day right now. I looked at Eliza who was also contemplating the proposal.

"I'm game." she finally said looking at me carefully.

"Guess I am too!" I smirked at Dan's expression. I knew he was absolutely balls to the wall for me, I was also pretty sure he'd be getting some of me tonight anyways, might as well give him a preview. "Let's go!" we made our way out the back where a 40 foot long rectangular pool stood, some people were swimming, others were just chilling out by the side. I glanced at Eliza who was unstrapping the top of her bra. She hadn't come prepared to swim. I just slipped off my bottoms and untied the top. Letting them fall to the ground, I slipped into the pool quickly and looked back to see Eliza coming in after me. It's pretty safe to say she had more to show than I did, so a lot of the guys were just staring at her openmouthed. I did catch a few too, mostly from people who knew me semi-well though.

I smiled at Eliza shyly, it's not like we were even good friends, we just knew the other was pretty, popular, and good at giving head. I closed my eyes as my mouth connected with hers, my lips parted and my tongue slid out to feel with the other girl just as we had a few minutes ago. Our tongues met and it seemed to grow silently more passionate, she tasted like strawberries and I probably still tasted like my own pussy, from sucking on my vibrator nearly 30 minutes ago. Her tongue pushed mine back and entered my mouth, I let her, I liked being submissive most of the time, being dominated was my thing.

"DAUGHTER OF PHILOTES" a voice boomed breaking the moment. My eyes flew open and I turned breaking our embrace. The trench coat guy was standing at the edge of the pool, although now he was taller, and there was no trench coat. Only the most massively muscled guy i'd ever seen. And oh yea, he had one eye right in the center of his head. The giant man pointed at me "DAUGHTER OF PHILOTES" he boomed again. "I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
